


Fire under my skin

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Communication, Dildos, Egobang - Freeform, First Time, Knotting, Late Bloomer, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Arin, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Slow Build, accidental marking, beta Suzy, egoflapbang, egoflaptor, first heat, flapbang, slight suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Suzy are happily married Beta's.  Until something happens that makes Arin realize that he might just be a late blooming Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be muli chapters, and this one is just the beggining, showing how it all started.

"If I turn the air much cooler in here, the cats are going to freeze." Suzy sighed, running her fingers through Arin's sweaty hair.

"But it's so hot in here, how are you not hot?" He groaned, pressing his face into his, towel covered, pillow.

"I don't know, baby," She said softly, rubbing his back. "I'm downright cold."

And that was the truth, after the fourth time that Arin asked her to turn down the temperature, she had put on one of his hoodies. Suzy frowned as her husband whined again, rolling onto his back, the sweat still beading at his hairline.

"Why don't you try a cold shower? It might help." She suggested softly, rubbing the inside of his arm with her fingers.

"Ok." He sighed, rolling out of bed.

Suzy gasped as his knees nearly buckled under him before he was able to stand straight up again, giving her a reassuring smile. Once he was in the bathroom, he slowly peeled his clothes off, hissing as they felt like they were grating against his skin. Dropping them in the hamper, he climbed into the shower and turned the knob. The first blast of cold water made him yelp, but soon found that it was actually helping to cool down his heated skin.

As the water rushed over him, he turned and leaned his arms against the wall, his head resting on them, as his mind wandered. This seemed like a familiar thing, what he was going through, but he couldn't pin point it. It wasn't a cold, or an illness that he could remember going through before, but maybe someone else? He tried thinking back on his parents, his dad a strong Alpha, his mom a loving Beta - like himself and Suzy. But he couldn't think that either of them had ever gone through this, had they? No, his mom had always been put together, even when his dad had gotten into Alpha mode. Or being a dick mode, as he got used to calling it.

With a small chuckle, he was glad that Dan wasn't like that. Sure he was an Alpha, but he didn't really act like one. Well, not unless he had to, which had only happened recently.

Arin shifted as he recalled that night, just a few nights ago, when Dan had showed his true power hidden under his calm.

The three had gone out for a movie night, just a night for them to get out, have dinner and watch a stupid movie. That was before the other stupid Alpha had tried to make a pass at Suzy outside the theater, trying to flirt her away from him. It's pretty clear that she isn't 'marked' which made her a prime target. Dan had let Arin take care of the guy at first, telling him to back off his wife, yet the guy just laughed him off. Still Dan didn't do anything yet, just watched with calm eyes, until the guy took a step too far.

He touched her.

Almost as soon as his hand had cupped around her ass, Dans whole demeanor changed, and the guy was pressed against the bricks by his throat.

"You ever, ever touch her again and you will be sorry." Dan had growled, his eyes flashing red, and Arin is pretty sure he saw his teeth get sharper.

The guy had tried to fight, but Dan was clearly stronger, keeping his pressed there until he was almost blacked out, before dropping him. They didn't even see if he had gotten up, Dan wrapping his arms around both of them, moving them into the building. It was only once they were seated, that Suzy had thanked him, curling against his side. Dan held them both close, one on either side of him, still slightly putting off that strong Alpha smell.

The cold water against Arins back suddenly felt hot as his body heated up again, remembering the smell of Alpha that clung to him even after they got home. In that moment, he remembered why this was familiar.

Most of his family had been Alpha's or Beta's, but his one cousin, that he couldn't remember his name currently, had been an Omega. It was pretty rare occurrence, but it still happened. Males that would go into heat, need to be filled, needed to be knotted. All males got the shots, when they were young, the ones that would stop them from getting pregnant, if becoming an Omega should happen, but it didn't stop this.

Arin whined as he reached slowly behind him, letting his fingers run down his crack, nearly sobbing as they found his hole. It was already slick, wet against his fingers as they pressed in of their own free will, searching for what his body needed, and needed now.

"Suzy!" He yelled, pulling his fingers out and turning the water off.

"What's wrong?" She said, coming into the bathroom as he stepped out.

"I know what's going on."

"What?" She asked, eyes bewildered.

"I'm in heat."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready?" Suzy asked, running her hands over his back.

"Please." He whined, his legs shaking, his face a deep red.

Nodding, she leaned in, pressing a kiss to the hot skin of his stomach, picking up the silicone cock off the bed. Rubbing it against his hole, the effect was instant, his hips trying to press down, take what it wants. Holding onto his hip, she slowly pressed it in, his body sagging at the same time that his moans grew again. The cock pressed in slowly, almost too easily until it was down to nearly the end, Arins slick brushing her fingers.

"More, please god, more." He whined, fingers tangled in his hair.

"That's all there is, baby." She soothed, pulling the toy out and pressing it back in again.

The movement, along with her words, made another sob bubble in his throat, fingers holding the sheets as she kept moving it.

"Too much, not enough, fuck." Arin whimpered, his cock twitching against his stomach.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry, I don't have something bigger." She said softly, slightly sad.

"Not your fault. Fuck, why, why is this happening." He groaned, as she shifted the toy slightly.

"We'll figure it out later, just be a good boy and take my cock."

He groaned at her words, reaching for her hand as she continued to thrust the fake cock inside of him. She could tell it wasn't enough, his body longing for something real, something that would expand and hold them together, pumping him full of come. This was the best she could do, the dildo that she got as a gag gift at a birthday, one that never saw the light of day until today. But this need was different, one that was deep and old and couldn't be controlled. When his heat was over, she knew he would apologize for what he said, tell her that she was more than enough for him, but right now he wasn't in control.

"Fuck." He whined again, as she reached out, wrapping her hand around his cock.

The skin was warm in her touch, almost too hot, as she moved her hands in tandem, Arins back arching off the bed. She could feel it, the fake cock getting harder to push in, as he was getting close, his cock started twitching in her hand. His yell echoed off the walls as he came, splattering his stomach and chest, hole clenching around the cock.

As she tried to pull the toy out, he let out a noise of protest, which made her leave it there. Grabbing one of the many towels that were covered in sweat, she cleaned him up carefully, kissing his skin in apology for the rough texture.

"I love you." Arin mumbled, slipping in and out of sleep, his body still twitching slightly.

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing his head.

As his snores filled the room, she made her way out of the room, to the living room and opened her lap top. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the heat would start up again, it would keep going for days. And without a knot, it would be worse. One of her brothers was an Omega, which made her feel a little dumb that she didn't notice sooner, but that was over. Now it was time to try and help Arin.

After going on a third different site, however, she was ready to pull her hair out. It didn't seem like there was anywhere close that sold inflatable knots. There were a few places that sold them online, but they would take almost a month to get here. Giving up for a moment, she went on a search of why they weren't in higher demand, but she could guess that too. That most Omegas, already had a mate when they showed, and that they showed early.

Early on, the two had talked about what would happen if they turned out to be an Omega, since they were together when the time to change was. But it always got put off, since as the time went on, they knew they were perfect for each other, and it was clear that they weren't.

But now.

Setting her computer down, she rubbed her eyes with a sigh. She should go out, and get a bigger toy, one that might help Arin more, but she didn't want to leave him alone, if he were to wake up. And it would be weird to call anyone and ask, since it would require telling them what was going on. She loved their friends, but they were nosey.

Sitting up, she went to grab her laptop again, when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she unlocked it and opened the messenger. Dan's name and face popped on the screen, with a small message asking if Arin was ok, since he hadn't heard from him all day. Suzy pulled up the keyboard, ready to type out a vague message when she froze.

Danny. That night at the theater.

Even being a Beta, she could smell the pure Alpha pouring off of him when he had knocked that creep out for touching her. When he showed his true self, one that never had popped up before, one that wanted to protect both of them. The entire movie had been spent with his arms around them, holding them close, rubbing their arms. But that was Danny, it was her that had been touched, but he wouldn't leave Arin out. Wouldn't leave anyone out, or hurt them if they didn't deserve it.

Which is why she didn't have a second thought, she clicked the call icon, putting her phone up to her ear.

"Hey, whats going on?" Danny asked, a slight panic in his voice.

"We have a situation."


	3. Chapter 3

Dans fingers drummed against the wheel of his car, as he took the drive to Suzy and Arin's, his stomach in knots. He had texted Suzy because he was starting to get worried about Arin. It wasn't like they talked every single day outside of work, but normally when he texted him, he would message back. This time it had been hours and nothing, so he was getting worried. Not that Suzy calling him and telling him there was a situation didn't.

At first when she suggested what he did, he said no, he was married, married to the woman that was proposing what she was. It just didn't make sense to him.

At least until she sent the video.

For a moment he couldn't tell what he was seeing, until it came into view. It was Arin lying on their bed, body covered in sweat, whimpering any time that he shifted. He could tell that the male was still asleep, but that just made the feeling in his gut worse.

Pulling into the driveway, he parked and jumped out, Suzy already at the doorway, holding it open. He barely got within a few feet of the house, when the smell hit him, nearly enough to make his knees buckle, his cock already getting hard.

"It's that bad?" Dan asked, when he found his voice, looking up into Suzy's eyes.

"It's that bad. He woke up just after we hung up, been begging, but I can't give him what he really needs." She said, stretching out her hand.

"Are you absolutly sure about this?" Dan asked, taking it and coming into the house, where the smell got deeper. "He is your husband."

"And he is in so much pain that he can't handle it. I know what it entails. You fucking him, but he needs it Dan, he needs you. I tried giving him what he needs, with a toy, but we both know that's not what he really needs. What he needs to control the heat."

"He needs the knot." Dan whispered.

"I promise, we'll be ok. I just can't help him, not like you can. Please?"

"Ok. But I need you to do something first."

~*~

Arin could barely see through the fog of his mind, a smell coming closer and driving all of his senses wild. He couldn't tell what it was that was making his body go crazy, but the slight slick that had started earlier was now going crazy. He could hear the door open, and soft steps pattering into the room.

"Baby?" Suzy's soft voice washed over him.

"Yea?" He whined.

"It's ok, I promise you too, that it's ok."

"What?" He groaned, trying to turn his head to look at her, but it didn't want to go past on the sweat soaked sheets.

"It's ok." She said again, kissing his head before he heard her leave again.

"Noooo, come back." He whined.

The door closed this time, but that smell was so much closer, turning up the heat in him, making him gasp more. There was a rustling sound, before a thumping sound, before hands were running over his thighs.

This touch ignighted lightning within him, pulling moans from him as the hands moved up to his back.

"It's going to be ok, Big Cat."

"Dan?" Arin asked, his voice shot to hell as he moaned again, as Dan's large hands grabbed his ass.

"I'm right here, I'm going to take care of you."

If he was more with it, he would have thought of Suzy, would have said no, said that he couldn't do that to her. Even with what she said, he would have fought it a little, not just spread his legs, shaking as he tried to get up on his hands and knees. Dans hands were there to help him, the pure Alpha smell surrounding him, making his head go even fuzzier.

"You smell so good." Dan muttered, climbing on the bed, his thumbs spreading Arins cheeks.

He was already so slick, Dans light touches burning through him even faster, moans and curses falling from his lips without his consent. The first brush of Dans cock against him, had his cock spurting on the bed, his whole body shaking.

"Already coming for me, Sexy?" Dan groaned, rubbing the head of his cock against Arin more. "I haven't even gotten in you."

"Please, please. Fuck, need." Arins cries rising as Dan teased the opening, pressing in just enough to feel the heat around the head.

"You sound so pretty when you beg." Dan groaned.

Arin opened his mouth to start on another plea, when Dan pressed in, pushing half of his cock in with one go. The moan that sprouted from Arin, he was pretty sure could be heard for miles, but now that he was in that heat, he couldn't stop. His hips thrusting in, pressing more and more of his cock into Arin's slick hole.

"You feel so good around my cock." Dan groaned, holding onto Arins sweaty skin, thrusting deep in him.

Arin was a mess of babbling and moans, no full words being able to be worked out, as Dan continued to thrust into him. His spent cock already hard again between his legs, bobbing with each thrust that Danny delievered.

"I'm going to knot that ass, going to make it mine." Dan growled, fingers digging brusies into Arins hips.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Arin whined, pushing back hard against Dan's hips.

Dan could feel the moment that Arin came again, making another mess, his hole tightening around Dans cock. A few hard thrusts was all it took, before Dan's knot started growing at the base of his cock. For a few more thrusts, it played at Arins rim, before it pressed in, holding them together. Pressing his chest against Arin's back, his lips pressed against the others neck, his orgasm growning. As he started coming deep within Arin, his teeth found his neck, sinking in, making Arin moan out again, as the come started filling him.

Once he stopped coming, the two collapsed, Dan having just enough brain power to roll them onto their sides. As he started getting his breathing back, he noticed that Arin was asleep again, his breath even and slow. He let out a small chuckle, before he looked down at Arins neck, his smile falling off his face.

He had left a claiming mark.

"Fuck." Dan groaned, pressing his face against the back of Arins neck.

~*~

When Suzy didn't hear anymore moaning, she waited half an hour before knocking softly, hearing a soft come in.

Arin was still on the bed, even though it was stripped on sheets, and he was lying on a towel. Dan was wearing his boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed, not meeting her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, as Dan's cheeks lit up.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Suzy."

"Huh?"

Dan motioned her over, before pointing at the mark on Arins neck.

"I marked him, I didn't mean to, I swear," He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "This was the first time I've ever been with an Omega, and I got so caught up, and I'm so."

Dans words were cut off by Suzy's hand pressing over his mouth, causing him to look up into her eyes.

"It's alright," She said, rubbing her thumb over his jaw. "Am I surprised? A little. But if I had to trust Arin with anyone else, it would be you."

"Are you sure? I mean."

"Is this the last time he's going to go into heat?" She asked, standing between his legs.

"No, probably not the last time, this time."

"Exactly, sure there are toys, but those aren't going to be enough." And Dan nodded, he did know that. "So I'm saying it's ok, I hate seeing him in pain, and you are the one that can take that away for this perticular thing."

"I just don't want to ruin anything." He said, looking sad.

"It won't. Arin has loved you for years, sure maybe not this way, but it's something that he needs you for, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

"You are the best, you know that right?"

"I've been told." She giggled, as Dan pulled her into a hug.

They stayed that way for a few long moments, before letting go, Suzy backing up.

"So, I say the laundry needs to be done, then I can help with dinner." Dan said, standing.

"Don't say things like that, I may just fall for you myself." Suzy smiled, tossing Dan a pair of pj pants.

"Now wouldn't that be a shame." He smiled, making her giggle again, Arin shifting a little on the bed, a soft snore still coming from his mouth.

Now that he had a real knot, the heat would stay away for longer, but it would still come back at least a few more times. Which is why Dan texted Barry that he would be staying over for a few days, after putting the come and sweat covered sheets in the washer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, and communications, oh my.

Arin groaned as he pried open his eyes, trying to figure out for a long moment where he was. Shifting to his side, he saw a familiar nightstand, along with a glass of ice water. Sitting up, his body felt sore, but the urgent need that he had been feeling was all but gone. He could still feel it at the edges, but it wasn’t anywhere near where it had been when he fell asleep.

Picking up the water, he downed nearly all of it, before taking a few deep breaths, then drinking the rest. Getting out of bed, he stood then fell back for a moment before getting his bearings again. Grabbing a pair of boxers, he slid them on, before going into the bathroom, and using the toilet. After flushing and washing his hands, he looked in the mirror, blinking fast.

On the left side of his neck, more near the back, was a dark bruise, surrounded by teeth marks. Seeing the mark brought back all the memories of what had happened before he had fallen into the deep sleep. Suzy coming in and saying something to him before leaving again, and this time Dan coming in. Dan fucking him, giving him his knot and biting him, claiming him.

His heart took off as he thought about that. Did Suzy know? Did she kick Dan out, and he would never see him again? In his chest, his breath was starting to come out faster, even as he tried to calm down. The only answers would lie in finding Suzy.

Leaving the bathroom, he went through the bedroom and into the hall. As he started heading to the living room, the smell of food started hitting him. Changing his trajectory, he started heading to the kitchen, when his heart took off again. He could hear Dan laughing.

He couldn’t make out what was being said, but if Dan was laughing, that means things were still cool. Right?

“Arin’s awake.” Dan said, as he almost got to the kitchen.

“How did you know that?” Arin asked, as he came through the door.

“You smell like sex and an Omega. How else?” Dan asked, from where he was by the stove.

For a moment, Arin could only stare, Dan was still here, wearing some of his clothes. Dan watched him, suddenly looking wearily at him, his eyes wandering to the mark on his neck, before back up to his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Suzy’s voice broke the stare, as Arin turned to look at her.

“Much better. Though,” He hesitated, rubbing at his shoulder. “Should I?”

“Yes,” Suzy said, with a firm nod. “I’m the one that called Dan, after you fell asleep the first time.”

“But.”

“No buts,” She said, leaning in and giving him a kiss, hitting the corner of his mouth. “We’re ok, I promise you, and I promised him. We are all ok. You can discuss with him if you two are ok, but as far as I see it, we’re fine. It’s not the last time you’re going to need what he can give you, that I can’t.”

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispered, holding her close.

“Yes you do,” She smiled, hugging him back. “Now, I’m going to go put new sheets on the bed, you two talk.”

She gave him a kiss, nodding to Dan before heading out, leaving the kitchen silent.

Arin suddenly found the floor very interesting, not being able to meet Dans eyes again, now that Suzy was gone. He could still hear the soft sizzle of whatever it was that Dan was cooking, as well as the hum of the fridge. Arin knew he was starting to fidget, as Dan stepped closer, tilting his chin up, making him look at him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dan said softly.

“Wha?” Arins face scrunched up.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to get your consent, before sleeping with you,” He sighed, his thumb coming up and rubbing the mark he left. “And for that. I couldn’t help it, you just smelled and felt so amazing. I’m just so sorry.”

Arin looked at him, really looked at him, as he tried to sort out what he was feeling. Deep in him, he could still feel the heat at his edges, but being so close to Dan, he could feel a calm as well. He knew that Dan felt bad about just taking what he did, but Arin was in no mind to say yes or no. But he did it to help him, helping take down the fire that wanted to consume him. He still loved Suzy, he could still feel the love he always had for her, the mark didn’t change that. He was pretty sure that the only thing it did change was the way he smelled, a warning to other Alphas to back off.

Dans frown deepened, as he stepped back, making Arin realize that he still hadn’t said anything. The other male made to step back, when Arin reached up, keeping Dans hand on the side of his neck.

“It’s ok.” Arin said.

“No, it’s not ok. I know it’s not. You can forgive me, or not, that’s up to you. But don’t say it’s ok.” Dan pleaded.

“Ok, ok. I do forgive you, Dan. You have been one of my best friends for years. Every time I’ve ever needed you, you’ve been there for me. This is just a different level. We all know that now that it’s awoken, it’s going to keep coming back, and it hurts thinking of you not being there. Just being near you is cooling the heat, even though I know it’s not going to last.

We both also know things are going to be weird, and things are going to have to be figured out. But I feel better knowing you are going to be there along for the ride.”

Dan smiled, pulling Arin forward, wrapping his arms around his neck. Arin could feel his own smile pulling at this lips, as he wrapped his arms around Dans thin frame. Pressing his ear to Dans chest, he could hear the soft thump of his heart, and he could feel himself relaxing more, before a thought struck him.

“You’re not leaving, right?” He asked, pulling back, looking panicked.

“No, I’m not leaving. I already told Barry that I was going to stay a few days.”

“You didn’t tell him why, right?” 

“No worries. If you ever want to tell people, go for it. If not, just wear a high neck shirt for a while, and once the mark goes away, no one will know.”

“No?”

“Nope. I looked it up. You’ll smell marked, but only to Alphas. To beta’s, or other Omegas, they won’t be able to tell.”

“Ok.” Arin nodded, wrapping his arms back around Dan.

The two stood there for a few long minutes, until Arin pulled back, his nose scrunched.

“I think you’re burning dinner.”

“Fuck!”

~*~

Dan yawned, rubbing his eye with his free hand, the people moving across the screen, some horror movie that he couldn’t remember the name of. Against his left side, Arin was lying, snoring again.

After trying to save dinner, and sort of succeeding, the three ate before heading into the living room. At first it was a movie they all agreed on, then the next one came on and Suzy rolled her eyes a little at how exited the two guys were. She let them watch it, as she went to go do some work for her channel, before taking a shower. Before the movie had even ended, Arin had moved to sit next to Dan, resting his head on his shoulder. Slowly he could feel Arin getting heavier, before the snores filled the air.

When the movie was over, this one had come on, but he didn’t feel like disrupting Arin to get the clicker. So crappy horror it was.

“He asleep again?” Suzys voice washed over him, making him turn his head, seeing her put her damp hair in a ponytail.

“Yea, before the movie was even over.”

“What are you watching?” She asked, coming over to stand by the couch.

“No idea, I wasn’t paying attention. And I can’t reach the box.”

“Ah. Then you don’t mind if I change it.”

“Not at all.”

Grabbing the box, she turned to the couch, before stopping for a moment. There was a space of either side of the boys, where she could sit. Seeing her hesitation, Dan smiled softly, lifting his right arm in invitation. With a soft smile, she folded herself next to Dan, resting against him, just like Arin was.

“This ok?” She asked, putting on ‘Oddities’.

“This is fine.”

They watched through an episode, before another came on, Dans hand rubbing Suzys shoulder.

“Hey Suze?”

“Yea?” She asked, looking up at him.

“You really think we’re all going to be ok?”

She looked over at Arin, his face soft and relaxed, same with Dans, in the low light of the tv, and the feel of his arms around her shoulders.

“I think we’re going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be the end. There's going to be more smut, and Suzy needs to be added to the mix. I just felt this needed to be here.


End file.
